heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma (Lost)
Emma was a character that appeared in Lost. Emma was a tail section survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 who was kidnapped by the Others and then lived with them. She was a young girl who was traveling with her brother Zack to meet their mother in Los Angeles. Emma was one of only three children who survived the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Emma and her brother were kidnapped by the Others on their twelfth night on the Island. During their time with the Others, Cindy Chandler acted as their primary caretaker. Involvement Season 2 "The Other 48 Days" Seconds after the tail crashed into the water, Eko carried Emma's brother from the ocean. He called out for Emma, whose unmoving body was lying facedown the water. Eko pulled Emma from the ocean and Zack rushed over and laid Emma's teddy bear down next to her before being led away by Eko. Ana Lucia began performing CPR on her and soon revived her. Emma asked for her mother and informed Ana Lucia that she and her brother were supposed to meet their mother in Los Angeles. Ana Lucia then promised she would get her home soon. A few minutes later, Cindy agreed to look after Zack and Emma while Eko dragged the dead bodies out of the ocean. That night the Others invaded the camp and kidnapped three of the survivors. In the morning, the group discussed whether or not it was safe to stay on the beach. Libby Smith held Zack and Emma during the discussion. Nathan tried to get the group to stay on the beach to continue feeding the signal fire, noting the fact that there were kids and injured people who would be difficult to move and questioning how they would be rescued if they did not keep the signal fire going. Cindy backed up Nathan, informing the tail section survivors that they were a thousand miles off course when the plane crashed. Ana Lucia and Libby became maternal figures to Emma and her brother Zack. Ana Lucia stood with Emma and Zack during Donald's funeral, all of them looking on sadly. On Day 11, Ana Lucia watched as Zack and Emma had a small disagreement while playing. However, the next day she and her brother were among the nine tail section survivors kidnapped by a mission of the Others. "The Other Woman" While living with the Others, Juliet Burke spent some time with Emma and Zack. About three weeks after the crash, Juliet told Benjamin Linus the children were asking about their mother and Ben said they would stop asking in time. During the conversation, they mentioned that the children were on the list. Season 3 "Stranger in a Strange Land" While Jack Shepard was imprisoned in the cages at the Hydra station, Emma approached him along with Cindy and Zack. After a brief conversation between Jack and Cindy, Emma whispered to Cindy to ask Jack about Ana Lucia. She glanced hopefully at Jack, giving him a big smile. Jack got angry and as Cindy led Emma away, and Zack handed his sister her teddy bear. "The Man From Tallahassee" Later, when Kate Austen found Jack at the Barracks, Jack told her that the children were safe. "The Brig" Emma and her brother were briefly glimpsed at the ruins along with Cindy after Ben shamed John Locke due to his failure to kill his father. Season 6 "La X, Part 2" Zack and Emma lived at the Temple with Cindy and the Others in 2007. Shortly after Sayid Jarrah's apparent death, Cindy asked them to give food to the survivors. "Sundown" Later that same day, Emma, Zack, and Cindy listened to Sayid's speech and grew concerned when they heard what he had to say. They decided to leave the Temple along with fifteen or so fellow Others. "Recon" Emma, Zack and Cindy followed the Man in Black to Claire's hut. Once there, Cindy inquired what happened to the people who did not leave the Temple. When the Man in Black responded that they are all dead, it seemed to disturb Zack, so Emma and Cindy comforted him as he began to cry. The Man in Black walked up to Zack and Emma and told them that he knows that what happened back at the Temple was really scary, but now it's over. He then promised the children he would take care of them. The group soon left Claire Littlton's hut, and Zack and Emma were notably directly behind the Man in Black on the trek. Zack and Emma arrived with the rest of the group at a clearing, where the Man in Black declared they will be staying for a few days. "The Last Recruit" A few days later, Emma left the clearing along with the rest of the Man in Black's recruits, heading towards the beach to make a rendezvous with James Sawyer. "Lost Encyclopedia" Emma (along with Zack and Cindy) survived the mortar attack launched by Widmore's team and continued living on the Island under Hurley Reyes's reign. Allies *Ana Lucia *Jack Shepard *Hurley Reyes *James Sawyer *Eko *Libby Smith *Sayid Jarrah *Juliet Burke *Kate Austen *Benjamin Linus *Donald *Jin *Miles Straume *John Locke *Bernard Nadler *Claire Littleton Enemies *The Other *Man in Black Appearances *Season 2 **"The Other 48 Days" **"The Other Woman" *Season 3 **"Stranger in a Strange Land" **"The Man from Tallahassee" **"The Brig" *Season 6 **"LA X, Part 2" **"Sundown" **"Recon" *"The Last Recruit" **"Lost Encyclopedia" Category:Lost Category:Lost S2 Category:Lost S3 Category:Lost S6 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Survivors Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:The Others Category:Alive